


thought

by bellowbacks



Series: Steve/Bucky Flash Fics [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: Steve never imagined that his relationship could ever be public. Now, he's thinking about it.





	thought

It wasn’t that Steve didn’t want to come out, it was that he felt it unnecessary. 

“Back when me and Buck were growing up, you just didn’t talk about it. You could go to Broadway shows if you had the money and occasionally an underground bar with men just as terrified as you, but we just didn’t talk about it,” Steve said with a shrug to Pepper one morning. She had asked him why he was still keeping his relationship with Bucky a secret now, in 2018. “And when the war started, we coulda been killed for it. It wasn’t a thing we talked about, even if we had some kinda relationship behind closed doors.”

Pepper frowned and leaned against the pristine kitchen counter of the Avengers compound. “What about now, though? You saw, people are more accepting now. At least, some of them are,” she said. Steve raised an eyebrow. “You can be out now,” she said, “And that’s okay, but there are still swaths of people who will hate you on the sole fact that you are. There are still tons of countries where it’s a crime, too. Here, though, in New York, you’d probably be okay.”

Steve sighed. “I dunno. It’s not that I don’t want to be… Out,” he said and took another sip of his coffee. “I want to show off Bucky. I want to become one of those well known historical couples, except we’re still here. How fun would it be for us to do interviews together?” he mused, smiling. “It’s just not a thing I ever thought possible.”

“Just let me know if you’re ready,” Pepper smiled back. “I can set up a press conference, or an appearance, or however you want to do it.”

Steve looked deep into his mug for a moment before meeting Pepper’s eyes again. “Thank you,” he said quietly.


End file.
